Nightshade
by ExtraOrdinary.dreamer
Summary: There was also something off about Hermione, Blaise, Hannah, and Terry. Maybe it's because they aren't humans. Vampires with suppressed powers in Hogwarts-where they don't want to be is just a catastrophe. AU GOF. Perhaps HermioneOC


This will be something new for me so bear with me

**This will be something new for me so bear with me. I have some kinks to work out, but it'll be all right more into the story. **

**Hermione's character never seems to be more than just skimmed on the surface in the books, so I wanted to create what I feel Hermione is like. I'll try to keep it as close to in-character as possible, but she'll probably be quite different seeing the atheistic for my story is as far as away from Rowling's as possible. **

**Yessss, this is AU of GOF, so there'll be some major events that are the same. I'm planning on mashing in the 5****th****, 6****th****, 7****th**** books as well but I'm not sure. We'll see. I would also like a beta for this—so (bats eyes) anyone? Please? Pretty please?**

**Chapter One**

Hermione was bored. There was a distinct difference between having something to do, and doing something for someone else. She shifted her weight on the tree branch; it was hard to do seeing that she was literally perched on it with both hands and feet on the thick tree branch. Wearing all black meant she blended easily behind the black shadowy leaves of one of the Forbidden Forests' trees surrounding the edge of Hogwarts' grounds. "Terry, Hannah aren't you finished yet?" Hermione groaned.

No reply. Then she heard the faint ghost of Hannah's twinkling laugh, it drew closer and closer, but their physical embodiments have yet to reveal themselves.

A silver of pale skin grabbed Hermione's attention, another silver followed soon after it. The two students laughed softly at Hermione's disgruntled expression as their faces and bodies melted into the shadows of the tree, Hermione perched above them. "Get back into the dormitory, don't let anyone see you," She hissed and scanned the entrances to Hogwarts. No one was around. "Go!" She gave the cue and Hannah and Terry scampered away.

She sighed and swung off the tree branch landing lightly on the ground. Hermione had resented the illusion that radiated from her every single damn minute of her life since the glamour was placed on her. She didn't want to heed it, and she just wanted to escape from her prison: Hogwarts. There was nothing simple about her because she just wasn't.

She didn't deserve to live her entire life as a lie. Dumbledore was the lord of deceiving, she hated the thoughts that swarmed her head whenever she was with him. Not that she had much of a choice—the glamour only suppressed so much of her true powers.

"Hermione, what are you staring at?" A drawl came from behind her.

"Blaise, I'm surprised you even had to ask," Hermione mocked.

The dark-haired Wizard came forth and hugged her. "Don't worry, the Senate wants all of us home next week anyhow."

Hermione's smile was tight-lipped and completely fake.

"Hermione? Are you thirsty? You always get like this before you have to feed," Blaise tilted up her chin to face him using his index finger. "Lets go feed, after all Hannah and Terry are done. They can keep watch."

"Yes, lets go hunt, we don't have many resources left anyhow," Hermione sighed. She ripped away from him, heading deep into the forest at a lightning speed. Blaise chuckled and followed her.

Hermione tasted the scent before the large animal appeared in her path. She pinned down the wolf with her hands; she unsheathed her fangs before sinking into the paralyzed animal. The blood cooled the thirst that permeated all of her body, soothing her aching throat. She drank her fill and locked eyes with the stunned animal, the minute its eyes glazed over, she rose and sprinted away, leaping over fallen tree trunks and roots.

"I'm still surprised you have so much control," Blaise frowned as he greeted her next to their usual meeting spot.

"I'm royalty my dear aristocrat, we have more control," Hermione mockingly teased.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We need the glamours back on, Dumbledore would kill us he if he discovered that his two favorite vampires decided to rebel—not that he could," he snorted at the impossibility of that.

"All right," Hermione stepped back and slowly allowed an invisible mist to coat every single inch of her vampiric nature, seeping into her body changing everything that was true about her. Her eyes flashed open and saw Blaise Zabini not Blaise Nox the most famous aristocrat in the Algor Lamia vampire clan—the most powerful in the world. The only thing the human and vampire Blaise shared was tanned skin and an Italian descent.

Blaise didn't see Hermione Granger, in his mind Hermione Algoria heir to the Vampire throne was more her than her human mold, the only thing Hermione shared with her human clone was a love of knowledge and slight bossiness.

"Let's go back to our dorm before people start coming back from Hogsmeade." Hermione sighed and started walking back, Blaise's arm around her waist. They blended into the shadows as they traveled through channels of hallways. Hannah didn't have to do anything after all, seeing that these two lethally-trained vampires were harder to notice after a hunt than finding a needle in a haystack.

They slinked into an abandoned dungeon in Slytherin territory. Hermione placed her hand on the blackboard, which instantly became penetrable. She and Blaise entered.

A square room greeted them, with four plain white-sheeted beds. The air was freezing, but it had no effect on Hermione or Blaise.

Two people were lounging on their beds: Hannah Abbot, and Terry Boot.

"Oh, there you are Hermione, Blaise, we were starting to get worried." Hannah jumped up and hugged Hermione.

"Do we look human?" Hermione asked folding herself onto the bed into Indian style.

"Yes," Terry murmured as he hung upside down across his bed.

"Damn, I was hoping the glamour became faulty," Hermione joked half-seriously. Terry snorted. It was unlikely, but they all hoped that it will happen one day.

"So, the Senate wants us back home, apparently for a little discussion," Blaise changed the subject.

"I wonder why," Terry started but was cut off by Hermione, "They want to talk to us about possibly withdrawing from Hogwarts."

"Can you at least not read my mind and let me tell _my_ news," Blaise said, annoyed.

"Sorry, hun, but you were being very vague, it was annoying," Hermione muttered as she laid down stomach-first on her bed.

"What the fuck is there to discuss? Of course we want to get out of this hellhole! I'm sick of pretending to be something and some_one _I'm not!" Hannah burst out angrily.

"Calm down, Hannah," Terry stared at her. Hannah began to calm down, feeling the effect of his empathic powers.

Then she snapped, "I hate Hogwarts!"

"I agree," Blaise raised his hand.

"I third that," Hermione agreed.

"I get last?" Terry raised his eyebrow. "And I'm the one who hates Hogwarts the most," He mumbled under his breath.

"We heard that!" Hannah sung, showing the obvious rise-and-dip in her human moods.

Terry groaned into his pillow. "I think we need a break from Hogwarts, cut the deal with the Senate. I just want to run. Hermione go write a letter to the Senate."

"I will not write a letter, are you mad?" Hermione asked incredulously. She may be of the Algoria line of royalty who had final say in what the Senate decides for the entire vampire population, but she was under age still. That—and the Senate were made entirely up of intimidating heads of all vampire clans' aristocracy.

"Yes, I am mad. We've been through three years in Hogwarts and we're starting on our fourth and this was only supposed to be a short experiment that was agreed between Hogwarts and the Senate to allow both species to be more learned by one another. But, of course, the Wizards outside of the staff don't know what we are and we are suppressed by idiotic glamours! How is that supposed to help anyone learn anything about one another?" Terry burst out.

"Look on the bright side, we learned magic," Hannah pointed out.

Blaise snickered at that. "We could've done any learned magic without wands—there's a reason why we were picked for this experiment. One, we had the control to be around humans everyday. Two, we are descents of the strongest vampire blood lines in our history, which means we have more magic in our blood than anyone else since our race is considerably stronger than humans, wizards, or any other magical creature."

"True," Hannah admitted.

"So, shall I arrange the meeting with the Senate?" Blaise asked, holding up a scroll of parchment.

"Please do," Hermione chimed in.

"All right," Blaise slid off his bed and left for the Owlery.

Hermione flopped back onto her bed, stomach up. She stared at the ceiling until her inferior vision began to blur. There was nothing to do but wait. Wait for the Hogsmeade students to come back so they can return to their two-faced lives, wait for the meeting with the Senate, wait for the stupid Triwizard Tournament to be over so she would never have to see Viktor Krum again, wait for the dull monotony of life to switch off in the summer. She seemed to do nothing but wait . . . she hated it.

**I jumped right into the story didn't I? Nah, I don't think so. It feels like an exposition to me, so yeah, it is one. I'm planning on circulating a lot of stories around so this one might not be updated as much since there are two other stories I want to work on. **

**As usual: any comments, suggestions, improvements I can make? I'll take anything. Flamers, note, I don't really care. Sorry, but I don't. **


End file.
